Materials used in the construction of pipes have become increasingly pliant and resilient. Various devices are being used to shut off the flow in pipes made with these more resilient materials. For portable devices for emergency shut off situations the pressure to squeeze the pipe closed is usually provided by either a screw or hydraulic action. The pipe is usually squeezed between two parallel bars. In most cases a wide area around the circumference of the pipe must be cleared of obstacles. In many situations and for many devices heavy and bulky equipment is required to provide adequate pressure to close the pipe. It appears that in many cases removing the pipe before applying the shut off would be more efficient and easy. Removing the pipe however defeats the purpose and is not practical nor possible in emergencies.
The device herein presented differs from those presently in use and is a needed improvement. The device provides pressure through compound leveraging instead of by means of a screw or hydraulics. The device employs a parallel jaws action instead of parallel bars. Thus it can be used without having to clear a wide area around the circumference of the pipe. There is no heavy and bulky equipment. The device can be readily carried and operated with two hands and takes up little storage space.